A Doomed Death
by SylviaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: When the train crashed, everyone was okay. Except Cary. At the hospital, the nurses get suspicious. Cary seems to be ok, but signs show he's becoming more... different. Sparklers start floating... weird stuff starts happening... What is wrong with Cary, and will he be ok? The crew *must* figure out what's wrong and how to save him, or face one fact. Cary is going to die. (Hiatus)
1. Train Wreck

**Lol guys I'm starting a new story… on Super 8. I always thought Cary was spelled Carey, but ok…**

"Cary!"

We looked and looked for Cary. He was nowhere to be seen. The train around us was still on fire, but we searched near it anyway.

Alice, that is once we found her, helped us look. Finally, she shouts, "He's over here! But he's hurt!"

We all race over to check on our friend.

Cary lies, injured badly. His blood coats the ground, oozing out of a cut on his left forearm. He doesn't move, she we shake him lightly.

"Cary. Wake up. It's over. We're ok now." I tell him.

He groans slightly, androgens his eyes. "Guys? I don't feel so good."

We nod. "It'll be ok Cary." We assure him.

"No, no I'm not ok. This is your guys' fault…" he trails off.

"No! CARY WAKE UP! DON'T BE A DAMN BITCH, WAKE UP! I start shouting at him.

He reaches up to me. "No, leave me."

"But the cops are coming! We've gotta get you outta here!" I protest frantically.

"It's ok, just get me home…" he mutters weakly.

I just now notice Alice's reaction to all of this. She's crying. "No, Cary, you can't die. I brought you here and now you're… dying- oh I'm so sorry!"

He blinks up at her. "It's ok. It's not your fault. You'll all be fine without me. I promise." At that, he stops moving.

"No!" she yells.

We quickly carry him off to Alice's dad's truck, and set him in the back.

Alice speeds off, toward the hospital. We reach it in only a few minutes.

Cary's still breathing, but only lightly. He seems so weak, so alone. His braces glint in the moonlight, and I wonder why this all had to happen.

"I'm so sorry buddy." I whisper to him. My eyes tear up, but I won't let Alice see me cry. Not in a million years. I've gotta stay strong; for Cary, and for Alice.

We pull up to the hospital, and rush inside go the ER.

"Hurry, this boy's dying!" I yell.

They race over, and lift him onto a gurney. They wheel him off, and one of the nurses stops, and turns to us.

"Boys… and girl, I have some questions for you." She says. She leads us off to a private room, and has us five sit down.

"How exactly did this happen?" she asks calmly.

"Well… it's kind of a long story." I reply warily.

She checks her watch. "Hey kid, I've got till midnight. Knock yourselves out." She adjusts herself, then looks at us. "Well?"

"Umm…" Alice mutters.

We begin our story… from the beginning. The very beginning.

"Ok, so you guys were at this train crash? And you got the whole thing on video?" she asks unbelievingly.

We nod.

"Hmm."

I look over to the wall. The clock says 11:38, an hour after we got here.

"Is Cary ok?" I ask.

She says, "I'll go see." She steps out of the room for a second.

Alice, Charles, Martin, Preston, and I look around at each other for a while. Alice still appears to be crying.

"Alice, It'll be ok." I assure her.

"No it won't! If he dies… I'll have no one to blame but myself." She sniffles.

The nurse comes in the room. "He appears to be stable for now, but he'll need to stay here overnight. We should get you kids checked out too, but first, why don't you see your friend."

I sigh, and Alice and Charles get up to come with me as well.

Preston and Martin are still sitting though.

"Come on guys! Don't you wanna see Cary?" Charles asks.

They nod, then get up too. They're best friends with Cary, so there's no reason for them _not_ to see him.

We walk down the hallway, and stop at room 8.

"Here we go…" Martin mutters.

Alice nods. "Come on guys. Be strong. For Cary!"

"For Cary!" we reply back, and take a step into the room…


	2. Hospital Visit

**Umm so apparently I switched to third person now. Sorry?**

Cary smiled up at us when we walked in the door. His braces glinted when he did, and his dimples were a nice reminder of our wonderful friend. He was laying in a bed, surrounded by random hospital stuff.

"Hey dude. How are you?" Charles asks.

Cary laughs. "I'm bored as shit, and I need to blow something up now!"

We laugh as well.

Alice smiles at him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too. Now hand me one of dem sparklers." Cary says.

"I don't think we're allowed- this _is_ a hospital." Charles mutters.

"Does it look like I care?" Cary asks back.

Martin laughs. "Not really…"

"Um guys, maybe we should be discussing what happened last night." Joe mumbles.

"Dude, that was awesome! I almost died!" Cary shouts.

Alice shakes her head. "Hush guys; we shouldn't talk about this here." She looks at the clock. "You know, I should be going. My dad is probably getting worried." She turns to Cary. "Bye, hope you get better."

Cary waves. "Bye Alice."

Joe watches her leave longingly.

"Dude, just…" Cary starts to say, but then notices Joe's expression. "Umm…" Cary reaches his hand up toward his backpack that is filled with sparklers, assorted fireworks, and random firecrackers. The straps lift up, but no one touched them.

"Dude. What. The. Hell." Charles says unbelievingly.

Cary still has his hand up. "I don't know…" he drops his hand, and the backpack crashes down with a thunk.

The boys shake their heads at each other, not believing anything that just happened.

Suddenly, a knock is heard at the door.

A female voice asks, "Cary?"

Cary immediately recognizes the voice and says, "Come on in Lily!"

A pretty girl with short blonde hair and green-gray eyes walks in. She looks stunningly like Cary, but obviously more feminine.

"Cary, how are you?" she asks worriedly.

Joe motions to Cary, then at Lily.

Cary gets the message. "Oh. Guys, this is my friend Lily.

She turns to smile at them, and Cary mouths, "She's hot, right?" to Joe.

Joe laughs softly, then nods. "But I like Alice." He mouths back.

"So I'm Lily, Cary's… friend." Inside, she wishes she was more than just a friend, but Cary never noticed her affections for him, just as she never noticed his affections for her.

Charles steps forward, extending his hand. "Hi, I'm Charles."

Lily takes it kindly, shaking gently. "Nice to meet you." She turns to Joe, Martin, and Preston. "Who might you be?"

The boys introduce themselves accordingly.

"I'm Preston."

"Martin."

"My name's Joe. How are you?"

Lily answers Joe's question happily. "Well, I'm fine!" she laughs. "But I want to know how Cary is."

Cary grins at her, showing off his large but irresistible teeth. "Great, actually. They best let me leave soon."

Lily nods understandingly. "I may be able to arrange that." She walks out the door.

"So… is she your girlfriend or something?" Charles asks.

Cary smiles. "I wish, man."

"Why don't you ask her?" Joe wonders out loud.

"Dude, she doesn't like me like that." Cary replies sadly.

"I think she does."

At this point, Lily returns. Although something keeps her from going back inside the room.

"Lily doesn't like me the way I like her. That's final."

 _The way I like her?_ Lily wonders. _What could that mean?_

"Can't you tell she likes you back?" one of the boys ask.

At this, Lily opens the door and struts in like nothing happened. _Cary likes me back! This is the best day ever!_

"Oh, hey Lily!" Cary responds.

 _He sure is good at hiding it._

"So, the doctors say you can leave after they give you a check-up." She informs cheerily.

"Yes!" Cary yells. His fist shoots up in the air, and a golden blast knocks over a small light bulb attached to the ceiling. "Oops."

Lily looks in wonder. "How'd you…?"

"I really don't know." Cary replies honestly.

Suddenly, a doctor walks in the room. "Cary Lark?" he asks.

Cary nods.

"Stand up. I'll help you to the checkup room."

Cary stands up carefully, stepping one foot down at a time. His arm looks much better, but we hadn't noticed a gash on his leg. It seemed to be healed too.

The doctor, apparently named Marc, helps Cary leave the room.

Lily sits down on the bed. "I hope he's ok enough to come home…" she mutters longingly.

Joe sits next to her. "He'll be ok. Don't worry."

She looks up into his eyes.

 _Man, she is beautiful. No wonder Cary likes her._

"Thank you Joe." She says gratefully.

They sit awkwardly until Lily randomly says, "Do you guys think Cary likes me?"

The boys sit in silence, not really knowing how to respond.

Martin finally cracks. "Yes, he does. Do you like him?"

She nods. "I knew it. I heard you guys talking… only that last half."

"You didn't answer my question." Martin says.

"I do, ok." She shoots at him angrily.

"Geez,"

Joe looks at her. "Why don't you two get together then?"

"I- I don't know." Lily replies quietly. "He's never asked me…"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"It- it's complicated. We have- an interesting relationship."

Joe sits, not knowing what to say next.

As though saved by the bell, Cary walks in to save Joe from an awkward silence.

"They said I'm good! I can go home!" he yells excitedly.

"Yes!" Lily yells. She runs over to Cary, and without thinking, she embraces him warmly.

"Oh, uh…"

"Ah!" Lily steps back, embarrassed.

Cary smiles, and takes her hand. "It's ok."

She smiles, and looks into his eyes.

"Not to ruin the moment, but…" Charles points at the doctors and nurses behind them.

Lily and Cary turn to look, still holding hands.

"Cary, we have your parents here to fill out your forms. As for you Ms. Lily, _your_ parents request you in the lobby. You are leaving." One of the male doctors tells them.

Joe, Charles, Martin, and Preston stand up. "We'd better go too." Joe says.

Cary nods to them. "Thanks for coming guys." He squeezes Lily's hand, and turns to Joe. "Tell Alice I'm ok, and not to worry anymore."

Joe nods. "Sure Cary." He walks over, and pats his back. "See ya tomorrow."

Cary nods. "Yep."

Charles is up next. "Bye man. See ya."

Martin and Preston say bye too, then they all leave the room. 


	3. Lily and Cary

**Ok, back to first person. Sorry for the confusion.**

"Cary being with you is… amazing. I hope you know that." I say, gazing into Cary's eyes. They glittered with thousands of blues and greens and greys. I could get lost in there.

"Agreed, but you know, about you." He says while chuckling. "Now, how about some fireworks." He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a lighter and hands it to me. I click it on, and he produces several firecracker sticks. We set them down, then I light the wicks, and we take off running.

I look back, and see them start to go off. "Cary, they're working!" I say excitedly.

He turns too, and we watch them go off. He reaches over, and grabs my hand. I gaze at his face, and wonder why we haven't done this before.

 _It was the first day of kindergarten. I was alone on the playground until a boy about my size ran over._

" _Who are you? I've never seen you before!" he asks. He has blonde hair that is slightly longer than most of the other boys._

" _I'm Lilly Mae. Who are you?" I reply warily._

" _My name's Cary Lark." He smiles, showing off large front teeth._

 _After I started hanging out with him more often, my friends stopped being with me because they didn't want to be near Cary and his_ _dangerous ways, but I trusted him (hardly any boys did, and I was his only friend for a while)._

 _We blew up shit all the time, occasionally landing us in the hospital being treated for burns. Never higher than second-degree, we were always ok._

 _Then I met Rob. He was amazing. Those deep green eyes, the black hair. In fifth grade, he asked me out. Of course, I said yes. We dated for a whole year, but during that time, Cary was always different._

 _He stopped hanging out with me, and was alone every day. He started acting horrible to Rob and me, and whenever he looked over, jealousy clouded his eyes and actions._

 _When Rob broke up with me, I was deeply upset._

 _Cary comforted me. He made me feel better, and we started being together more often._

 _We both grew, becoming easily the tallest in our classes. Until seventh grade, that is. We stopped having growth spurts, and now we're short. Like, really short. He's four eleven, and I'm five two. It's good that we're about the same height. That's the way we like it._

Cary's voice jolts me back to the present. "Hey, why don't we make this official?"

"I'd like that." I say back.

"Hey, has anyone told you your eyes are magnificent?" he asks teasingly.

"Ha, ha only you really." I said back, smiling.

We stand up, and start heading to the city part of Lillian. Our friends are waiting at the diner, so we start to speed up.

Finally, we stand outside the diner. We squeeze each other's hands; I take a deep breath, then we step inside.

Alice and the boys are waiting for us. They look up as we step in.

"Woa, you're holding hands!" Charles exclaims.

Alice just winks at me.

Cary and I slide into a booth together, side by side.

"So… you guys are…" Preston starts.

"Yep!" Lily says happily. She leans over, and pecks Cary on the cheek.

He blushes, then turns to a waitress. "I'll have some fries."

Charles nods to Cary. "We'll share those."

After the waitress gives the boys their fries, Lily eats some apples and caramel.

"Dude, stop eating all the fries!" Cary exclaims.

"I got these for a reason." Charles says.

" _I_ got them." Cary shoots back. He turns back to the waitress. "Can I have another order of fries, because my friend here is fat."

Charles grunts. "At least I don't have to use a booster seat, chompers."

Lily chuckles. "You boys are so immature."

Alice nods. "You got that right girlie."

"Hey, guys, the reason we're here is about…" Joe pauses. "The train."

The others look around and nod.

"Yea, what the hell happened that night exactly?" Charles asks.

Martin shrugs. "I don't know, but I _do_ know I puked, if that helps."

"We _all_ know you puked. We could smell it." Charles growls.

Lily and Alice glance at each other.

Boys, am I right?


	4. Hillside Plans

**I had this chapter started when I had to get a new tablet, and I lost all of my word documents. I am so sorry, but I wanted you guys to know it was out of my control. The only way we could've gotten them back was if we paid them over 250 dollars… and up to 1,500. It sucks, and I hope you guys don't mind. Stand with me on this please~**

 **Thank you for my first review! Thank you to the guest named Mina! :D You know, you can get an account and follow/fav this story for me! ;)**

 **Wow. I just realized it has been about a month since I last updated. Sorry about that! ^_^` (anime face with teardrop on forehead symbolizing apologies and embarrassment)**

I look around at the kids gathered with me. I begin to realize they are more important to me than I've ever imagined…

"Lily? Lily!" Cary's voice jolts me back awake. Apparently I had zoned out.

I smile to myself, then respond. "I'm ok."

The boys and Alice shuffle uncomfortably at the awkward silence that follows. Alice glances at my pleading face, and breaks the silence. "So, about the plan…"

I nod. "Cary, do you and I combined have enough supplies?"

"Hell to the yes! We have more than enough!" he exclaims.

Charles nods. "And I've got the camera and blueprints."

Martin and Preston glance at each other. "What were we supposed to bring again?"

Charles gives himself a face palm. "Ugh, why do you guys have to be so…" he pauses, searching for the right words. "…so clueless!?"

The boys grin sheepishly, then Martin mutters, "Care to answer us, _boss_?" he sneers at the last part, louder than before.

Charles rolls his eyes. "Martin, you were supposed to bring the food. Preston, you were supposed to bring the supplies to build it all."

Suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. "Guys, did we even ever finish our conversation about the train crash?"

Cary groans. "Lily, I don't really want to talk about it."

"I know, but I wasn't there, and I'd like all of the info I can get."

"I said, _I don't want to talk about it_!" he snaps at me, his face turning slightly red. He glares at Martin and Preston next. "And why won't you two dimwits get with the program? We all have duties to preform, and you _people_ don't ever do what we expect of you! You're useless!" he slams his foot on the ground, and we start to lift off the ground. The anger slips off his face as he realizes what's going on. He steps back, and we fall (the two inches we were off the earth) back to our original standing positions.

"What. The. _Fuck_ , Cary!" I screech at him, stepping up to his face. I slam my finger into his chest. "You start yelling at us for no reason, and more importantly, me! You yelled at _me!_ I'm your _girlfriend!_ What the hell!? Then, we lifted off the ground when you slammed your foot down. _Off the ground!_ Do you have an explanation for that, genius?!" I scream.

His face goes completely horrified. He looks at the others, and all of them except Alice are glaring too. Alice has a face that seems like she is horrified, crossed with a few unreadable emotions. Cary turns, and runs down the hill.

"Great job smartie-pants. You scared him off." Charles scowls.

"Good!" I scream, as I march off down the opposite side of the hillside.

Alice races down beside me, but I wave her off. With a look of sympathy, she returns to the boys.

I march back to my house, and collapse onto my bed. The tears that I'd been holding back finally break free. After the diner talk the other day, I thought we were all good. _All_ of us. I found a friend in Alice, and the boys were all comfortable with me around. Everything was fine, until Cary had to blow up at us all.

Suddenly, it hits me. Cary's been acting different ever since I visited him in the hospital, an I intend to find out why.

 **700 words**


	5. Crazy Thoughts and Relationship Problems

**So, I decided to write two at once. What? It's a good thing! ^.^ I started writing this right after I finished the last one, so…**

 **This is just a cute little filler… read on!**

* * *

 _/Cary\\\_

I feel different now. Why do I feel different? God, I wish I knew. It's my fault Lily is mad at me. I got mad, she got mad, the levitation thing from the hospital kicked in, and things got out of control. I really wish I could fix it all, but sadly, I can't. I guess the secret's out… I'm different now. I have weird powers, and I get mad easily about sensitive information. I wish things were different…

* * *

 _/Lily\\\_

'Ok, time to go find out what the fuck is up with my boyfriend! Yay,' I think sarcastically.

* * *

 _/Joe\\\_

Um, I'm sure none of us know what's going on now. Ever since the train crash, Cary's been different than normal. Still funny, but different. I can feel it.

Even at the hospital he was different. He freaking lifted up part of a backpack with his _mind_ for Pete's sake!

* * *

 _/Martin\\\_

Ha, ha, ha, whatever. All I know is I'm dehydrated from all of the puking, and if I don' get to a hospital, I'm gonna die.

* * *

 _/Preston\\\_

Dude, Charles isn't here. What do I do? I'm used to taking orders! Minor freak-out!

* * *

 _/Charles\\\_

Ok, so my friends are crazy. Fantastic.

Cary's weird now, Martin is dying of dehydration (or so I hear from his fifty texts the past five minutes), Preston is having a panic attack (again, texts), Joe is bored, Alice is nowhere to be seen, and Lily only qualifies as a friend because of Cary. GREEEAAAT…

* * *

 _/Alice\\\_

Now, I guess it's up to me to fix all 'dis shit. Yayyy! Alice to the rescue! Girrrl power! Ugh.

* * *

 **322 words**


	6. Powers, Injuries, and Emotions

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Life has been super crazy lately, between school, holidays, drama, and extra-curriculars, I've been too busy to type much. Really, look at my other stories. How many times have I updated? Uh, two?

 **-Line Break-**

 _/Alice\\\_

Time to fix this mess the boys got us into. Well, Lily too, but…

Anyway, I need to find Cary. He ran off toward the school, so I'll probably find him there. It takes me a while, but I finally locate the blonde boy. He's curled up in the corner of one of the science labs.

He looks at me when I walk in. His eyes are betraying emotion- fear, worry, anger. "What do you want." He huffs. It wasn't much of a question, more of a warning that he didn't want to be bothered.

I reach out to him. "Cary, I just want to help." As soon as my hand makes contact with his shoulder, he flinches and whips up, standing in front of me. I gasp, and his eyes are filled with fury.

"Get out Alice. I don't want to hurt you." He says, his voice strained. His hands are flowing a pale gold, and I step a few feet backwards.

"Cary… it's just me. You know I only want to help you." I caution him carefully, extending my arm as some sort of gesture not to attack me.

He has a pained expression written across his face. "I know… I just can't-" he breaks off, his hands glowing brighter every second.

I step back again, then look at Cary with a pleading look. "Please… for Lily."

His face contorts into some unreadable emotion before power radiates off of him. It bounces through the room, slamming into my chest. I fly backward, and with a sickening crack, my body smashes into one of the large desks. The pain is unbearable and I lose all sight of anything.

But not after one thing- the look on Cary's face is one I'll never forget.

 **-Line Break-**

 _/Lily\\\_

On the way to find Alice, I run into Charles. He is concerned, I can tell by the expression on his face.

"Charles, have you seen Alice or Cary?" I ask him worriedly.

He shakes his head. "Not since Alice ran off towards the school." He says.

"When was this?" I demand.

"Uh, about fifteen minutes ago." He stammers.

I curse as I turn to run to the school. I pause. "Thanks Charles!" But I don't wait for a reply.

I burst through the already knocked down doors, and begin my search. I peek inside social studies rooms, language arts rooms, and an art room before I try out a science lab. I tiptoe inside, before hearing a groan. I look down and see Alice laying not only unconscious, but broken

She is splayed put on the floor, her arms twisted around. One ends in her hair, the other is stuck underneath her. Her back is crooked, and her legs are laying at awkward angles. There is a faint pool of blood dripping from her mouth.

I gasp. Cary couldn't have done this, could he? No. He wouldn't. I tear up as I pull out my phone. My hands wobble, but I manage to dial all the right buttons.

9…

1…

1.

"911, what is your energency?"

"Well, my friend needs help… Major help."

 **-Line Break-**

So… what do you guys think will happen next? Will Alice be ok? Will Lily find Cary? Most importantly, where is Cary?


End file.
